Her Life Is In Ruins
by Alyson-Harvie
Summary: She was running. She didn't know where, but she was running. She was running from her home, her life,and people who hate her. Her life is in ruins and she didn't care. She has no friends, no family, nobody to love and nobody who loves her...or does she?


Her Life Is In Ruins...

She was running, she didn't know for how long or to where, but she was running, running away, far away from the last place she was gonna call home. She currently lived in Amegakure, but now she was accused of heresy and was sentenced to death. She always asks herself these questions, Why her? Does everyone hate her because she's different? Is it because of her hair? Her eyes? Or is it because she's 10 years old, has no family, and no one to love her? She really didn't know. She came to a halt at the sight of the breathtaking sight in-front of her. She really loved the ocean. She didn't know why. She knew her mother loved the sea, but that was when she was alive. She looked out across the beautiful teal-blue water and saw what looked like an island, and a big one to be specific. This is where she would be staying, if they accepted her.

She used shishuin **(a/n: If that's what it's called) **to appear there in an instant. She was standing in-front of what looked like a mansion. She left the premises **(Sp?) **to not be charged with loitering or trespassing. She left and as she did a girl about her age came running up to the gates.

She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw her. "Yes?" The wanted nin asked, well more like growled. "... Your hair is..." The girl trailed off. _**'Oh great. I know where this is going.' **_ The nin thought to herself. "... So... unique!" The little girl said smiling. She was stunned, nobody had ever told her her hair was unique, NOBODY! She didn't know how to reply so she said, "Thanks." with a little smile, the first in years since her parents died. "My name is Kimiko Kaowazaka, what's yours?" Kimiko asked with a smile. "...Aly." She simply said. Kimiko giggled. "Don't you have a last name?" She questioned. "...Yes, but I have three and a middle name." Aly scowled. "Well?" She said tilting her head, like a lost puppy. Aly sighed. "My name is Alyson Yuki Orihime Inuzuka Heaven..." She stated with a sigh. The girl just stared, then after a few second, smiled. "Cool! Come on! I want you to meet my family." She said grinning like a Cheshire cat. She dragged Aly into the mansion.

**

* * *

~Aly's POV~**

I was currently being dragged into this giant ass mansion. I can't believe this girl lives here! "Mom! Amaya! I'm home!" She yelled. "Welcome back honey- Huh? Who's this sweety?" Who I believed to be her mother asked. "This is my new friend! Her name is Aly!" Kimiko said excitedly. "Oh! Why hello Aly. I'm Kimiko's mom, Naomi." She said with a smile. "I'm the caretaker of this village." She continued. "What is the name of this village by the way?" I asked. "Ryugakure. Land of the Dragons." Naomi responded. "Oh, O.K... So this village... it worships dragons?" I asked. "Ha ha! No sweety we train dragons." Naomi laughed. "Really! Awesome! So I guess I'm gonna have to train one then huh?" I asked, every word dripping with sarcasm. "No not technically. I'm the number one dragon trainer on this island and, well, Nobody can surpass me. But if you'd like I could teach you how to train a dragon." She said with a confident smile.. It ticked me off to see a grown women boasting about being number one in something. "No. It's fine. I don't need any teaching." I said a little pissed. "Oh, really? It's really hard to learn by yourself to train a drag-" I cut her off, "I don't need any teaching because I already know how to train a dragon, as a matter of fact I have a dragon. Her name is Yukiko. She's a small white dragon, but very strong."

"OK can we get off this subject PLEASE!" Kimiko asked, apparently annoyed. "Sure honey." Her mother said smiling. "Do you live around here Aly?" Kimiko asked. "No. I don't even have a place TO call home." I said softly, looking down. "Oh... well you could stay here if you would like. We have enough room." Naomi said with a grin.

"YAY! Can she be in the room next to mine?" Kimiko asked. "Yes she can, but you have to get her some bed sheets and pillows. Do you have clothes Aly?" "OK!" Yelled Kimiko running up the stairs. "Yes but not much ma'am." I said politely. "Oh Aly no need to be so formal!" Naomi said blushing a slight pink. "I'm sorry." "Well it's getting late, almost 8:45! So off to bed you go! Shoo! Shoo!" Naomi hushed quietly. "Umm. OK..." I said walking up the stairs, not really knowing where to go.

Then Kimiko came out of nowhere and dragged me, once again, but this time into a bedroom. "Sorry about the color. You could always repaint the walls if you want. Black, white, and red aren't really my colors. I got these sheets and pillows for you. The only ones we have are red, is that OK with you?" Kimiko ranted. "Yeah it's fine. I like the color red. This room was actually like my bedroom when I was little." I said with a small, sad smile. "What happened when you were little Aly?" Kimiko asked.

_**~To be continued~**_

_**Sorry if you think its short. I just threw this together in like 3 months lol. It usually takes me longer to write a story lol. So yeah I'll be fast with the next one I promise.**_

_**-Aly-Yuki-**_


End file.
